The present disclosure relates to the technical field of a disc conveying device, and particularly relates to the technical field wherein positioning of a disc-shaped recording medium is performed by route adjusters which are pressed by the conveyed disc-shaped recording medium and turned, thereby improving positional accuracy at time of conveying the disc-shaped recording medium while ensuring simplicity of the mechanism thereof.
There are disc conveying devices that convey disc-shaped recording medium on which image data and audio data are recorded.
There is such a disc conveying device to which is attached a pair of arm portions, and engaging claws formed of resin material respectively formed at tip portions of the arm portions, the arm portions being operated so as to sandwich the disc-shaped recording medium from peripheral sides by the pair of the engaging claws, thereby conveying the disc-shaped recording medium to a predetermined direction. (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2011-108315).
The disc conveying device according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2011-108315 sandwiches and holds the disc-shaped recording medium from the peripheral sides by engaging claws attached to a pair of arm portions, wherein arm portions operate, and for example, stores the disc-shaped recording medium in the disc cartridge.